creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
That Feeling
We all know what it is. It follows me wherever I go. Behind my back. It's not paranoia I'm feeling. It's something different. Something more than that. Walking home alone when no one is around, I can still hear things in my surroundings. I put the thoughts in the back of my head, thinking it won't come up again. But it always does. I look down at the cracked pavement, contemplating what to think of all the sounds. But it just never stops. I talk to my doctor about the sounds. He doesn't think it's paranoia, but he believes something strange is going on. I trip and hit the ground. I then quickly crawl over to an oak tree to my right. I hear the sounds get louder. I start running as fast I can, running down the sidewalk as I see lights flash by. I make it to my home safely, then walk down the hallway to my room. The shades are open. The feeling I get is different this time. I stand there frozen, not knowing what to do. I get the feeling that there are eyes outside, staring me down. Like outside, there are people just watching my every move. Then the noise comes back. I wonder if it is just a stray dog. So I break out of my frozen state only to move towards the front door. Suddenly, the phone rings. I answer it with the shakiness of my voice. It is my brother wanting some extra money. I tell him, "Later, I have to do something right now." He hangs up. I exhale. Life. I then start to approach the door. With fear and haste, I swing the door open. Nobody in sight. Small relief. Then it comes. The noises I fear so much start to come back slowly. In slow motion, I start to walk away like it never happened. I slowly start to increase speed towards the closest bedroom in my house. I get there in a matter of seconds. But... all my doors are locked. I don't remember locking them. With a swift kick to the center part of my door, I hope to break through. But when I kick it, it throws me back. I wonder what is going on. Suddenly, a grayish arm comes out of my window and pulls me outside. The only thing I hear at the moment is wailing voices saying my name over and over again. I feel a pain in my back and a large thud as I hit the ground. The sounds destroy my ears as I get closer to the main source of it. I break through the arm and look up only to see a wild beastly-looking human being with disproportional body parts. I no longer have a frozen stature. I run not too far before reaching the gate, only to get pulled back by this huge creature. It stares into my eyes and the sounds wail "The observation is affiliation." The cold eyes break through my soul like a bullet through a paper. I break free once more and finally make it inside my home. I run to the phone and dial 9-11, but then I stop. The voices whisper now, "The ending shall be ever-lasting." I dial the last one and hit the call button only to have the line cut. I then attempt to run to my basement, but to no avail. The creature grabs me once again with its arm and throws me into glass. It cuts my arm very deeply. I look up and the creature is gone. But the feeling is still strong. I slowly walk to my basement door, contemplating my next move. The voices wail, "Without a cross, I am in charge." I grab my wooden cross and throw it at the creature. The voices sing as they fade, "Away, away, away we go. Be back for more." The creature and the noise are gone now. I break out in a cold sweat. Losing blood, I can feel my body getting weaker. I pass out then and there. I wake up in my bed, confused. I think to myself, "It was just a dream." But sometimes it is hard to believe that. I get the feeling again sometimes, but it's only occasional. I mean, it couldn't come back, right? R-right?.... Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep